The invention relates to a modular fence system which includes fence planks designed for insertion into open channels, and more particularly to a fence system that has panels including two separate face panels that join together to form a single panel which may be placed vertically or horizontally between fence posts.
Modular fence systems have been used utilizing fence panels that are inserted into channels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,599, describes a modular fence system that includes fence planks designed for insertion into open channels of upper and lower fence rails. The fence planks are molded, one piece, planks. The fence rails are supported in a horizontal orientation between intermittent fence posts, with the fence planks extending vertically between the rails. The planks include resilient protrusions at their upper ends. The protrusions of the planks are designed to fit into internal passages formed in the open channels of the upper fence rail, into engagement with ledges defining the passages, to inhibit inadvertent removal of the planks from the upper rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,809, defines a fence panel that has hollow planks or panels that are generally rectangular in shape. The panels are connected by hooked extension on each end of the panel that connected in slots in the fence posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,486, defines a modular fence system which includes fence planks designed for insertion into open channels of upper and lower fence rails. The fence rails are supported in a horizontal orientation between intermittent fence posts, with the fence planks extending vertically between the rails. The planks include resilient protrusions at their upper ends. The protrusions of the planks are designed to fit into internal passages formed in the open channels of the upper fence rail, into engagement with ledges.
The invention is to a fencing system that includes fencing panels that are made of first and second parts jointed together at the edges. Each of said first and second parts has two edges, one of said edges has a U-shaped slot and another of said edges has an extended ridge, wherein in securing the two parts together, the extended ridge of each part is inserted into the U-shaped slot of the other part. The panels may be mounted vertically between two U-shaped rail, and the rails extending horizontally and secured between two fence posts. The panels may also be mounted horizontally between and secured to two fence posts. When the panels are mounted vertically, a panel may be mounted over a fence post, the post extending upward in the panel in a space formed by the two parts of the panel.